


Discharging

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Al's really disappointe4d in his brother's manners.  <br/>Disclaimer:  At night, I dress in a cow suit and fight crime.  Not.  <br/>Written for the prompt:  "I don’t want to kill you, but I will"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discharging

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cornerofmadness for all her help on this. :D

“You know, you really pissed him off.” Al slapped the hospital mattress, wishing he had more strength in his hands and arms. It was hard being frustrated and not being able to do anything about taking out his anger on something. Like his stupid, hard-headed brother. 

Ed waved him off. “Nothing the bastard didn’t deserve,” he said, leaning back in his own bed, a decidedly wicked grin on his face. 

“Ed, Colonel Mustang did a lot to help us out. You didn’t have to throw your watch in his face.” Al was glad the man had his sight back, and his hands had healed enough to be able to catch the watch. And Ed hadn’t actually thrown the watch at the Colonel’s head, even though he had pitched it across the room. Still, exaggeration was sometimes the only way to get his brother’s attention. 

He shrugged, picking up the straw from his glass and stuffing the end of it in his mouth. Chewing on it, he shifted it from side to side in his mouth, and Al wondered if Mr. Havoc offered his brother a cigarette, if Ed would take it. 

“Brother.” 

“Al, I’m not taking a commission with the military. I don’t want anything from them any more. I’m retired. Or dismissed. Whatever the hell it is when you get out.”

Al debated whether to ask if Ed was keeping his military pension. And decided against it. “Discharged.” 

Ed pointed the straw at him in agreement before dumping it back in his glass, the end of it completely mangled. “We’re here ‘til you’re well enough to go back home, and then, Colonel Bastard will just get the sight of our asses, climbing on a train.” 

“You’re not planning on mooning him as we leave, are you?” Al’s suspicion grew with Ed’s manic, toothy smile. “Edward Elric, I don’t want to kill you, but I will. Mom would be so ashamed!” Al discarded the idea of saying Dad would be disappointed. Ed wouldn’t care at all what their father thought. 

Ed plucked the straw out of his glass, lacing his fingers behind his head as he lay back in the bed. “Eh, the bastard won’t do anything. His physical therapy’s gonna last almost as long as yours. If he tries to use alchemy and scorch me, he could miss and blow up a train car.” 

There was something wrong with Ed’s thinking on that, but Al didn’t want to delve too deeply into it. “You’re not mooning anyone!” he snapped. The smirk on his brother’s face let Al know Ed was going to do something amazingly stupid. “You’re going to be in so much trouble, Ed, if you even unbutton your pants when we get on that train.” 

His snicker let Al know that, no matter what he said, his brother was determined to be an asshole. Or show his off, one of the two. Maybe he’d just take an earlier train home. Winry and Granny would understand, once they heard what Ed had planned. Al was sure of it.


End file.
